


The Bar

by Penacoladas



Category: Narcos (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penacoladas/pseuds/Penacoladas
Summary: A history between Javier Peña and Horacio Carrillo





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this passage is by no means based on facts. This is still a fanfiction and therefore entirely based on the show Narcos. I simply intended to explore the relationship between Peña and Carrillo considering they do hint at having history together before season one.  
> Enjoy reading!

The bar was in a slight haze, the usual haze which was cause by the smoke from the visitors. Thankfully the doors were wide open, ventilating the public place as much as it was possible in this breezeless draught. The heat was often unbearable but very entertaining to hear complaining mutters from gringos for it being ‘too hot’ or ‘too humid’. Colombia is a country which goes through extremes; there can be extreme draughts or it can rain for days. However, that is not the sole or imperative problem the South-American region has to face. The selling of narcotics being the main complication and, much like the weather, it is sometimes inevitable.

In the corner of the bar next to a window there were two men, smoking, having a drink and a conversation. One was Major Horacio Carrillo and the other Agent Javier Peña from the Drug Enforcement Administration.   
“Heard another gringo might be joining you soon.”  
Javier looked at his company, brows risen.  
“News travels fast…” It wasn’t up to Javier to disclose that kind of information to a non-member of the embassy, even if the Major was to be trusted.   
“But yeah, I heard that too. They think I can’t handle it on my own.” Aside from the lethargic fucks in the office Peña actually gets some work done from time to time. For now he could only hope for the other agent to be like this too. He butted out the cigarette in the ash tray and took a big gulp from his whisky; it wasn’t by far the best but it was enough for him to get inebriated for the night and that was all he wanted.   
“Diría que vamos a necesitar toda las manos que podamos obtener.” ( _I would say that we are going to need all the hands we can get_ ) Carrillo paused, eyes resting on the glass in his hand with it halting halfway. “Pero no estoy seguro si el gobierno de Columbia, o la gente, apreciara esa ayuda tanto como yo lo haria.” ( _But I am unsure if the Colombian government, or people, would appreciate that help as much as I would_ ) With that he finished his drink, waving over to the man behind the bar for a refill.

It was true though, what Carrillo said. When Javier was transferred from the DEA in Texas to overlook the situation in Colombia he wasn’t exactly welcomed gracefully. Even if he did grow up in México and he is able to speak Spanish he was still seen as a gringo, his American passport giving it away ... or so he assumed. It has been three years and he has thankfully made some friends along the way. And sometimes friends he cannot afford anyone to find out. He doesn’t play for both sides, but having allies on the _wrong_ sides could lead to a suspension … or worse—forced resignation. The point was, Colombians preferred doing it their own way regardless of measures from other—third parties— wishing to meddle. The United States’ first concern were the communists, not fully realising that a much bigger thread was about to follow—adversaries, seeing an opportunity, a loophole—and if they didn’t watch out Colombia could very easily become a narco state.

“No lo apreciaste mucho quando llegue aqui.” ( _You didn’t appreciate it that much when I arrived here_.) Javier countered, finishing off his drink as well, just in time for the barman to refill. They both nodded at him as a matter of thanks before he walked away.  
The Major allowed a grin to play his lips. He was amused, recalling the first time the two met. It hadn’t exactly been a great way to meet; for either sides reputation had been vital.   
“No eres exactamente carne fresca, verdad?” ( _You’re not exactly fresh meat anymore, are you?_ ) A chuckle left his lips; Javier Peña has grown, he just doesn’t realise it yet. Perhaps the gringo can show him this.

\--

First days are always the worst. But first days are even worse if you were expected to jump in action right away. The DEA in Texas had been dull; some drug busts here and there, some chases, but no real accomplishments. Javier was sent to Colombia because some cartels were forming as well as there were rumours being spread about the drugs sold in the US was originating from the country. However, he did not like how the situation was handled there; the DEA office was full of passive bastards sitting on their ass all day. As a workaholic Javier was not able to stand that kind of environment and therefore decided to take matters in his own hands. As there being reports of a major drug lab were offered to him he didn’t think twice to engage in action right away.

Back then the military was responsible for the drug raids for there was not much manpower or true soldiers needed. Usually, four or five men went on the job and sometimes they didn’t come out victorious either. The regard towards narcotics was just as serious in the Colombian government as it was to the US.

In contrast, Major Carrillo did not take it lightly and always lead the team whenever the opportunity arose. It didn’t sit well with him that there was too many trafficking going on in the darks streets in the biggest cities. Bogotá, Medellín and Cali were all victims of these crimes and he wasn’t going to sit around waiting for a drug lord to rise to power. But without support …

  
“What can I do for you?” Carrillo asked in English. The agent had presented himself as Javier Peña from the DEA, but that did not mean that Carrillo was supposed to like him right away. Although he may be an ally and Horacio did intend to exploit his traits, it did not mean that trust was supposed to be a privilege to the agent. Most Americans were assholes. Carrillo knew this from experience. The agent looked at him. There was this flicker of determination, a flicker he hadn’t seen for quite a while, not even in his most trusted men. They did not see the true intentions behind busts and tracking and they often bailed out. The primary source most likely being incredibly underpaid.  
“Heard you were going for a bust,” Javi got right to the point, he doesn’t like dwelling on something insignificant and Carrillo happened to like that directness. His attention was all on the agent.   
“I want in.” It was time to make significance from something insignificant. Peña truly believed that drugs were a problem, _especially_ if trafficked to the USA and traffickers making thousands, perhaps even hundreds of thousands. Although impressed by the agent Horacio didn’t budge and showed even an amused grin, sharing the amusement with the other officer in the room.  
“Carne fresca tiene algunas ganas.” ( _Fresh meat has got some guts_.) Javier’s eyes narrowed upon that. Did the major not realise he, too, was able to speak Spanish?  
"Bueno esta _carne fresca_ solo quiere hacer algo por esta puto trabajo." ( _Well fresh meat just wants to do his fucking job_ ) He was taking no other answer than a yes here. And, truth be told, he was enjoying how the Major’s reaction was; taken aback by the slightest, even if it was _just_ the slightest. The latter exchanged gazes with the other in the room.   
“Are you sure you want _all in_?” Horacio finally proceeded in English, as if he was uncomfortable with Spanish. Javier didn’t know what that meant but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let his ass get kicked just because he was seen as the goddamn rookie—which he was not by the way. Experienced enough.  
“Yeah.” He nodded in response and placed his hands in his side as the other two left to arrange preparations for the mission.

“ _All in._ Sounds _great_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it or want some more do leave some kudos or feel free to drop a comment! 
> 
> I do intend on making this a multiple chapter thing so hopefully I'll continue soon!


End file.
